


tangling

by Anonymous



Category: Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, by human standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brine gathered around her jaws without her doing. Producing it didn't come as naturally as it should to her, but even though Bolt was no serpent and exchanged no salts or embrace with her, something about her unquestionably stimulated She Who Remembers. Biting down again in a spot higher in the curve of her bottom, She Who Remembers realised: this stimulated Bolt too.
Relationships: Bolt/She Who Remembers (Robin Hobb)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous, Rote Ladies Big Bang 2020





	tangling

She Who Remembers wound her stunted form around the silver one's front. Her brine was too precious and finite to share with this creature who was neither dragon nor serpent, but the barest hint of her poison glands coated it as she breathed in the substance of the one who called herself Bolt. Her coils swayed slowly as she rocked against the silver one. Then, her eyelids opened wide, her jaws closed around it. She didn't tear; to destroy or consume wasn't her intent.

Outside the Plenty, above the surface, she saw the shadow of a figure arching upwards. Bolt vibrated against her gums; she felt her change from affront to ecstasy to curiosity.

She Who Remembers had confronted Bolt in her world, at first. She had risen up from the Plenty beside Maulkin and sung to her. She sang of their need and their incomprehension. How could one who claimed to be like them tell them to follow the two-legs when they grew weaker and weaker?

Bolt had raised her strange form up grandly in reply. "Heed me," she'd called, "and I will show you the way. Heed me and you will reach the promised sands and change as you must." Her voice had been melodic and grew deep as the answer to a challenge. "Listen to me now, and live to continue our kind."

She Who Remembers had exchanged glances and the barest words with Maulkin. They had discussed this. They could no longer let this go on with this unknown element. So she had left him and dared to venture closer, despite the human pests with their weapons swarming Bolt's back. When she said she needed to know Bolt to trust her promise even after she made them stay all this time. Bolt had reminded her that broken as she was, they all needed her. She had dared her to try.

She Who Remembers had tried. And now she could feel part of her. The wood in her mouth tasted of memories; it beckoned her to _take_. Perhaps this was what she lacked, perhaps with this, they would no longer have need of Bolt. But no. Bolt was wrong - her existence was unlike anything her memories had shown her. But she had called to them and serpents did not eat their kind while they still moved. But there was a barrier - even like this, she could only nip at Bolt's thoughts. She hid herself from them even still, despite asking her to obey.

Brine gathered around her jaws without her doing. Producing it didn't come as naturally as it should to her, but even though Bolt was no serpent and exchanged no salts or embrace with her, something about her unquestionably stimulated She Who Remembers. Biting down again in a spot higher in the curve of her bottom, She Who Remembers realised: this stimulated Bolt too.

Coils and appendages; as they wrapped them around themselves, they almost felt as a tangle. Bolt was dominant and coy in turns, pressing close with her presence around She Who Remembers like she meant to fight and choke and darting away when she reached back to encumber her. Her gills flared and fluttered as she writhed beneath Bolt's bow in abandon. She could feel the sun's warmth on Bolt's breast, her bone-deep arousal.

What are you, She Who Remembers thought at her in wonder. They were so close and yet she did not know her. It was most disquietening - when serpents entangled themselves, they held back nothing. What could there be to hide?

As quickly as that, Bolt roared. The sensation in her jaws turned to poison. She let go.

"You have had your attempt," Bolt told her contemptuously, before her voice regained its rhythmic cadence. "Will you listen? Or will you lead them all into death by yourself?"

She Who Remembers moved in place to put aside the feeling of writhing with that motionless silver body. "For now," she said, "we will listen. Do not lead us astray, Strange One."

**Author's Note:**

> My first published smut that follows the Hobb tradition of Dragons Fuck In Any Form
> 
> An unasked for Mad Ship kink meme entry because discord said boat smut and I immediately wanted to deliver!  
> Technically also fits the Rote Ladies Big Bang  
> the anonymous function means nothing here


End file.
